Liebling
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Porque ellos son el uno para el otro y pueden contar con su amado cuando lo necesiten, porque a ella le encanta ayudarlo esa noche fue simplemente un favor más para su amado doctor. Pareja: Medic y su esposa.


¡Esto es un aporte al fandom español!

* * *

Liebling

Sus manos comenzaban a describir movimientos cada vez mas lentos y torpes sobre su cuerpo, prueba del accionar del medicamento en el hombre de piel oscura sobre ella y ahorrando le seguir con aquel vulgar engaño. Las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos demasiado rápido para su gusto, nada que no pudiera remediarse con la ayuda de su amado y droga en el vino.

El hombre cayo a su lado profundamente dormido por los efectos del medicamento casero. Ella se sentó en la cama y se acomodo la blusa mientras miraba despectivamente al borracho sedado sobre su cama matrimonial. Tendría que quemar las sabanas después.

Sus pies desnudos tocaron la alfombra blanca mientras daba un ultimo vistazo al hombre en su cama. Salio del cuarto, cruzo el living y entro a la cocina, en la mesa de centro descansaban una botella de vino y dos copas; una vacía y otra llena.

Abrió la repisa superior al fregadero, dentro descansaban un frasco con polvo gris y a su lado una pequeña caja con una cruz roja en ella. Con una sonrisa observo el polvo especialmente echo para el borracho en su cama por su amado esposo. Delicadamente saco la caja blanca para colocarla sobre la mesa inmaculada, al lado de la copa con el liquido carmesí.

Dentro observo sus instrumentos, su favorito: el escalpelo metálico, capturo toda su atención. Tomo el pequeño instrumento afilado y cerro la caja. Lo acaricio imaginando el filo de su compañero cortando la piel de su conejillo negro.

Un suspiro melancólico se le escapo. El pequeño instrumento era un recordatorio de los días pasados, cuando aún trabajaba junto a su esposo en aquellas divertidas investigaciones, por mucho, más interesantes que los monótonos casos del hospital atestado de idiotas donde ocupaba su tiempo libre. Al menos le servia de distracción y siempre podía ayudar a su amado con estos pequeños e ilegales, mas importantes detalles.

Llevo la caja y el escalpelo a su habitación, los dejo en su velador y volteo al "donante" en su cama dejando lo sobre su espalda aún vestido con la polera y pantalones azules, única evidencia de que trabajaba para BLU. Al lado del hombre dejo el escalpelo, una pinza, unos pocos matraces y el speculum oculi. Removió el parche que descansaba sobre el ojo inútil del demoledor y con cuidado extrajo las muestras del ojo dañado, suficientes para su trabajo y no delatar su obra. Guardo los pequeños cortes de tejido en los matraces y procedió a limpiar y "curar" el ojo inútil. Una vez listo coloco el parche de vuelta en su lugar y desnudo a su conejillo, despertaría sin notar nada y sin recordar nada. De algo sirvió que el idiota fuera un borracho y es que no tendría que preocuparse por una coartada para su falta de memoria.

Una vez que guardado todos sus instrumentos se sentó en el living y preparo el pequeño paquete para su esposo. Estaba ansiosa por ver los resultados de su trabajo, siempre interesantes, siempre tan... excitantes.

"´*^*`"

Medic entro a su oficina con el preciado paquete que su amada esposa trabajo tan duro por enviarle.

Observo las muestras dentro de los matraces con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin duda había encontrado a la mujer perfecta aquella tarde en el hospital de Stuttgart.

Dejo el paquete con sumo cuidado en su escritorio mientras su rostro tomaba facciones tranquilas y nostálgicas. Aún recordaba lo bella que su esposa se veía cubierta de rojo mientras cuidaba de un soldado en aquella sala de hospital. Había sido la primera de muchas operaciones que realizarían juntos, ya fuera en la misma habitación o por separado como ahora, pero siempre juntos, como marido y mujer.

Volvió de su ensoñación, teniendo que dejar la muestra lista para después de la batalla, aunque lo que más quería era poder trabajar en su investigación, debía prepararse para su segundo trabajo y curar a eso idiotas en el campo de batalla. Al menos podría regocijarse descuartizando lenta y dolorosamente a ese inepto Demoman por tratar de acostarse con su amada enfermera.

* * *

**NA:** No tenía pensado publicar nada para este fandom, pero leyendo ChaosandMayhem me animo a hacerlo, simplemente me animo y ni idea por qué. Tengo planeado traducir esto al inglés en un futuro próximo, aunque mi inglés esta lejos de ser perfecto me gustaría practicarlo.

Para quienes no saben hay una burla de Demo para domir a Medic que dice "Me acosté con tu esposa" o algo así. Como no se ha dicho nada más sobre ello yo no le puse nombre ni descripción física, pero si una mujer sigue con Medic a estas alturas del partido me la imagino así :P Ah, y Liebling significa "cariño" en alemán según google translator :D


End file.
